Twist Ending
by Expertmessmagnet
Summary: You've got the baby's room is ready and set up, you just got a raise, and you just heard a strange noise come from your kitchen, ahhh yes everything's in order. Life's good...wait.
1. New Start

"Ah...much better..." I relax, sitting in my favorite arm chair after a long day at work, absent mindedly rubbing at my large stomach. Ever since I got that artificial insemination 8 months ago, I've never been happier. It gets kind of lonely in this old house, since its so far away from civilization, and I always wanted a child, plus I had the budget and time, so things just kind of lined up. Just then, I heard a strange thump come from the kitchen, almost as if something had fallen...hard.

"Ugh...I just sat down..." I complain, sanding up and waddling towards the kitchen. Right before I reach the kitchen, I hear the same noise repeated another 5 times along with some shuffling noises and hushed talking. Okay...?

"Is...is there anyone in there?" I call out, any talking stopped abruptly. I breath deeply and adjust my sweater and peak around the corner into the kitchen. I there are six living skeletons, and their all looking at me. I back away slowly from the door, breathing heavily, the edges of my vision start to get hazy...suddenly, everything goes black.

...

I groan, blinking slowly before sitting up, am I in bed? Oh, I guess I just had a bad dream then...it sure felt real. I whip my head around when I hear my door open, one of the skeletons from the dream walks in he was wearing boots, pants that were tucked into his boots, and shirt with a collar, a cape, and a crown, all themed blue and yellow.

"Oh good, your awake!" The skeleton exclaimed, walking towards me. He doesn't seem dangerous, but then again...they did come out of a dream...am I still dreaming?

"No, your not dreaming." The skeleton answers, my eyes go wide.

"Did...how did..." I studder, trying to find the right words.

"Magic!"

"Is..that how you can walk and talk and all that stuff?"

"Yep! It's a little complicated, the others can too!"

"Others?..."

"Yeah...guess we have some explaining to do, huh?" He said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Can...can I meet them...?"

"Of course!"

...

Dream, I later realised was his name, pushed the two arm chairs and the two couches together in a semi-circle. I pushed back the coffee table and sat on that so I could see all of them, even though Dream repeatedly asked if I wanted a chair, which I refused. I should probably be scared or confused right now, but the first one was really nice, I don't see way I can't give the others a chance. After everyone was seated, it was my turn to talk.

"So...um...I guess we could start with names and maybe one interesting thing about yourself? We can ask any other questions after everyone's been introduced...I'm y/n and I'm due next month, would you like to go next? I ask, gesturing to the skeleton on the far left.

"I am the magnificent sans! And I am the future caption of the royal guard!" I giggle at his enthusiasm.

"Ok, sans! Who's next?" The skeleton next to sans pipes up.

"I'm sans, and I can paint anything and make it come to life with my paintbrush." He says, pointing to the huge brush on his back. Whoa.

"I love to draw in my free time, maybe you can show me how to paint too?" His smile widens in a silent promise to do so.

"I'm sans, and - "

"Wait, wait, wait...how may of you guys are named sans?" All of them raise their hands, yay.

"Okay...is nicknames ok with you guys?" They all agree.

"So...since you two already went, what do you want to be called?"

"You can call me Blue! And I'm fine with Ink." They respond, okay...blue and ink...I can work with that!

"Okay! Let's pick up where we left off, sorry for cutting you off."

"It's fine, anyway, I'm...geno...and I am bleeding eternally."

"Oh god, can I get you anything for that?" I ask worriedly.

"Nah, I'll be fine." He responds casually, okay?

"Okay...who's next?"

"I'm...chess and my favorite game is...chess."

"Really? That's my favorite game too! We should play sometime!" He blushes a light shade of blue and nods, making me laugh.

"I'm...serif and I love to dance."

"I used to dance, before I settled down."

"And I'm Dream! I protect people's positive feelings!"

"You were the one that put me in my bed?"

"No, that was me!" Blue says.

"I was just checking on you!" Dream adds, both of them seem to have a lot of energy, this will be fun.

"Okay, so now that introductions are out of the way, do you have any other questions you'd like to ask? I know I have a few..."

"Why don't you ask first and we'll answer what be can and then we can switch roles." Ink offers, that sounds like a pretty good way to go about things.

"Sure! So, how did you guys get here? Can you guys get back? And if not, how long do you suspect you'll be here?" The only question they could answer was the second one.

"We've all tried and none of us can get out of here." Geno answered, the others nodding along with him.

"Oh...so I guess you guys are gonna be here a while, huh? I don't think it's the best idea to have you guys running around outside the property, because people my try to...do bad things to you. But this property is huge, so you'll have plenty of space to air out if you ever need it." That got all of their attention.

"You mean...we can go outside?"

"Yes, of co-" they were gone before I could respond. When I waddled over to the front door, all of them were looking up at the night sky with utter and complete awe. I watch them for a moment before heading back inside, it is quite a view since its not obstructed by all the lights of the city but it's pretty late and I'd rather be inside, so I'll wait in here for them. Slowly one by one they re-enter the house, all looking completely starstruck. Once their all back inside, I give them a moment before saying anything.

"You guys like the view?" All of them nod their heads vigorously, I giggle.

"It's beautiful..." Serif says, still seeming to be lost in his own thoughts.

"That's why I bought the property, it's distanced from the rest of the population, and it has this crazy view. Anyway, do you guys have any questions for me?"

"...what haven't you freaked out yet?" Geno asks, suspicious.

"What?"

"A bunch of skeletons just appeared in your kitchen, and you seem strangely calm about all this..." The others mutter their suspicions at the new revelation.

"Well...no one has tried to kill me yet, and you all seem really nice, and I hate it when people judge you before they know you, so why not give you a chance?" They all went silent at this.

"Thank you..." chess said quietly, nodding gratefully. I wonder what happened in their past to make them feel so alien to being treated like they are just as good as anyone else? Well, that changes here.

"It's no problem, do you guys have any other questions?"

"You said that you were...due next month? What's that mean?" Dream asks, looking genuinely confused.

"Well, I'm going to have a baby, and it's going to be born next month." I explain slowly.

"Is that why your so fa-" blue is cut of when Ink slaps a hand over his mouth, sending me an apoplectic smile. I laugh it off, kids make that mistake all the time.

"Yeah, it's why I'm so fat." I shrug, doesn't really bother me anymore.

"Babies?!" Dream and Blue say at the same time, their pupils morphing into stars, before I can even process what's happening I'm wrapped in a bear hug from the both of them, nearly toppling me over. I laugh and hug them back, I can hear them asking a million questions a minute.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Whats it's name?"

"Can be play with it when it's here?"

"Okay, okay guys, let her breathe." Chess says eventually prying the other two off of me. I laugh and dust my self off. It's clear that this group and I are in for a wild time.


	2. Song of the Sea

**This song is actually really beautiful - "Song of the Seas"**

I was up nearly all night trying to work out a plan for how I'm going to take care of all of these skeletons, until finally. FINALLY. At nearly midnight I have sorted out most of everything that I needed to take care of including but not limited to: budget, work, baby, food, me, them, sleep, and all that good stuff. I sighed and picked up my guitar, strumming it a few times, I usually play it when I'm feeling stressed, but nearly jumped out of my skin when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Sorry human! The magnificent sa- I mean, Blue did not mean to startle you!" I took a deep breath I an attempt to calm my racing heart rate before putting down my guitar and answering Blue.

"That's fine, why aren't you asleep with the others?" I have them temporarily set up in my rather large living space to sleep, but Blue insisted we make it a 'fortress of only the comfiest of pillows' instead, and it's kind of hard to say no to some one like Blue.

"I was...but I noticed the light still on in here so I thought you could use some of this." Blue hands me a mug of my favorite tea, still hot. I take it gratefully and sip carefully before humming, satisfied.

"Thank you Blue, but why did you waste sleep on making this for me?" Blue sighs and sits on the edge of my bed while I remain at the desk. I'm surprised at how quiet his voice is, and by how tired he looks. He places his elbows on his knees and head in his hands before looking up at me.

"I just...people back where I'm from are...not as kind, and for a stranger that has never met any of us before to let us into your home and care for us, and love us, it's..it's..." light blue transparent tears start to swell up in his eye sockets before spilling over and down his face, and finally dripping onto his pants.

"Your soul...it's so pure...and open...and loving...I just...I can't..." he's openly crying now, hiccuping and sniffing, I quickly grab a box of tissues off my desk and waddle over to him, gathering him in my arms.

"Shhh Blue, hey, wanna know something?" I rock us back and forth humming a soft tune attempting to calm the upset skeleton as I wait on his answer. Through, I wonder what he meant by 'my soul'.

"...what?"

"You know how when your in a car and it's pouring down rain, you go under a bridge and everything stops. Everything goes silent and it's almost peaceful. Then you finally get from under the bridge and everything hits you a little harder than before?" I ask, I'm not sure if he's ever ridden in a car to experience this, but the way he talks about people makes me think he's had some contact with what I'm talking about.

"Y-yeah?" He says wearily, attempting to dry his tears with a tissue.

"You were that bridge today." I mean it too, between this happiness and Dreams happiness, all the stress of everything just melted away, and just for a moment, it was just us. And I'm grateful for that. Blue hugs me right and cries into my shirt, and I let him, gently stroking his skull until he's a bit calmer.

"Could you...sing to me...please?" He whispers, making no move to lift his head to look at me.

"Of course Blue.." I mutter slowly rubbing his back in large circles, at some point he had played down against the sheets, me sitting on the edge of the bed next to his tired form. I pick up my guitar, take a deep breath, and start singing while playing.

 _"Hush now my Storeen Close your eyes and sleep_

 _Waltzing the waves_

 _Diving the deep_

 _Stars are shining bright_

 _The wind is on the rise_

 _Whispering words of long lost lullabies_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _I had a dream last night_

 _And heard the sweetest sound_

 _I saw a great white light and dancers in the round_

 _Castles in the sand_

 _Cradles in the trees_

 _Don't cry, I see you by and by_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing free_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea..."_

Blue thought your voice was just as stunningly beautiful as your actual beauty. The way the moonlight came through your window, and shadowed your face, and the way your soul shone gold every time you sung the chorus had him starstruck. As you sung, he could feel his consciousness slipping and as you neared the end of the song, he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight blue..." You gently kiss his forehead after you finished singing, placing down your guitar and climbing onto the bed next to Blue and falling asleep yourself.

Little did you know your siren-like voice had been heard and adored by the entire house hold of skeletons.


	3. Early Bird

When I woke up, Blue was gone, in his place he left a note:

'Dear Human,

Thank you so much for cheering me up last night! Your playing was beautiful, and your voice, even more so. But alas, being the early bird that I am, I must wake up with the sun! So my apologies for leaving you, but I shall make up for it with a hearty breakfast for all!

Signed,

The magnificent Blue'

I laugh silently at Blues letter. Even his handwriting is so full of energy. Well, I don't want to keep him waiting, so let me get dressed.

...

As I slowly make my way down stairs, I notice from the banister that no one is in the pillow fort any more, but as I near the kitchen I can hear low voices and dishes clanging together. So that's where they all went. As soon as I enter the kitchen, all of their heads turn in my direction.

"Whats all this?" I ask, gesturing to the large feast of food, I don't remember having this much food in my house last time I checked.

"Surprise!" Blue says, throwing his hands up in the air, I walk over to Blue and hug him as best I can.

"I saw your letter, any time Blue." I whisper in his non existent ear, he blushes and nods.

"Thank you all for this wonderful surprise! But, where did you get all the food?" I announced towards the rest of the group. None of them would meet my gaze.

"Well...we had gone out -"

"WHAT?!" I cut Ink off, to concerned for their own safety for any explanation.

"What of someone saw you?! What of their sending the police right now?! What if-"

"No. One. Saw. Us." Geno said, quick to intervene, Chess silently passed my a tissue and gestured to my face. Apparently I had started crying. I wiped my face and took a quick breather.

"Sorry...just my other instincts kicking in, I really worry about you guys, you know?" They stared at me for a minute, and one by one came over and hugged me, until I was surrounded by the skeletons. I hugged them all back willingly.

"Love you guys too..."

...

"Breakfast was amazing, Blue!" I compliment after breakfast, his face glows a light blue hue and his smile widens as we continue to do the dishes.

"It was no problem at all, human! Just a little thanks for last night's gift..." he said lowering his voice so the others don't hear in the other room.

"Thanks anyway, Blue." I give him a small peck on the cheek before drying my hands to leave.

"Call of you need anything, okay?" I say, leaving the kitchen, I hear him let out a soft 'mweh' before I disappear, making me giggle, so cute. I head outside to catch a quick moment of silence before starting the probably hectic day the would be trying to get this band of misfits together. Upon reaching the outdoors, I notice ink sitting on his scarf in the grass, intently watching the sunset with his sketchbook in hand, and as soon as the sun starts to rise above the horizon, he goes to work. I stand to the side patiently until he look like he's just filling in details before I say anything, not wanting to break his consecration.

"Hey, Ink." I wave to him as I walk over. He look over and smiles before patting the spot next to him. I sit down with a thump next to him. I watch him as he continues to draw, he draws the sun rise amazingly well for seeing it for the first time.

"That looks really good for your first sunrise..." I mutter as he continues to draw, he suddenly freezes, I look up into his eyes and for the first time, I notice how different they are from everyone else's.

"...Ink...?"

"Y/n...can you keep a secret?" He asks, not looking away from the sunrise.

"O-of course, Ink." He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, maybe as a way to collect his thoughts?

"You live in a time line, your time line is one of endless others, all of them different depending on the conscious decisions made by the people in them, all of the skeletons in the house all came out of a timeline as well...but..." I can already sort of piece together what he's trying to say.

"...you...did not?" He looks down at his now closed sketch book.

"No...no not, I'm an anomaly, someone that shouldn't exist, but here I am. I know all of this because I can travel in between different time lines at will." He acts so ashamed of something so extraordinary, he has no reason to feel bad about his ability unless he's abusing it.

"You don't do anything bad when you travel to these timelines right?"

"No! Of course not!" I hug him against my round body.

"Then stop feeling bad about where you came from or what you are, because if you ask me, it think your one of the coolest skeletons I know." He's quiet and stiff for a minute and I almost worry that I messed up, but then he hugs me back and I relax. But I don't want to leave him like this, I'd like to at least lighten the mood a little.

"You know Ink, you have really beautiful eyes." I could see the rainbow blush radiate off his face, so adorable.

"You really think so?"

"Yes! They turn into different shapes and colors everyone you blink, it's extraordinary!"

"T-thank you, no one's ever told me that before..." I'm not sure how high Inks self esteem is, but I'm definitely going to have to boost it before I leave, because none of my skeletons are about to be acting like I kicked their puppy, not under my roof.

"Hey, Ink?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard a shark complain about being a shark?"

"No?"

"Exactly, because their too busy up biting crap, chasing stuff, being scary, and reminding everyone that their a freaking shark!" Ink laughs before leaning back on his hands and smiling at me, which I gladly returned.

"And I want you to be that shark, Ink, no more of this sad skelly talk." I scold teasingly, pointing my finger at him. He puts his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I guess I'll give the way of the shark a try." Ink whines with fake sadness. I struggle to my feet and place my hands on my hips after Ink stands too.

"Good. Now clean up, because we've got some internet shopping to do." I call to Ink as I waddle off to round up the others. Maybe I could get some alone time with a particular bloody skeleton that looked like he could use a hug. I ignore I lnk laughing behind me.


	4. First Aid

"Okay...last but not least, Genooooo!..." I announced out loud, spinning around in my wheely chair in front of my computer as Geno shuffles his way down stairs. I really haven't seen much of him today, then again, I have been sitting at my computer all day, bringing these guys in here one at a time to see what their wants/needs are.

"Heya, so, guessn' it's my turn off of what Chess said." He says casually

"You guessed right, so...what would you like?" I ask, turning back to face my computer.

"Dont need nothin, just gonna get blood on it anyways..." that's...not what I was expecting...

"Its fine, really, it's just a little scar, I -" he pulls open his jacket revealing the deep jagged scar that was sliced across his chest. The sudden overwhelming smell of blood nearly makes me gag.

"Like is said...I'll be fine." He said, rezipping his jacket closed again. He leans against the wall and sighed.

"Well...as fine as I'm gonna get..." I pause for a second, he needs help, yet seems completely unphased by that...wound.

"...stay here, I'll be right back." I say, rising out of the chair, he scoffs but slides down onto the basement floor anyways. I slowly make my way upstairs and find my first aid kit as well as all of the gauze I can get my hands on. He might act like it's okay, but I know from experience that he's not. When I get back down stairs he's still on the floor...good.

"Take of your jacket and your shirt." I demand, placing myself in front of him on the floor and crossing my arms.

"Your already expecting a baby sweetheart, don't you think it's a little late to be jumping my bones?" He jokes weakly, while removing his jacket and shirt with little resistance. I sigh, but don't retaliate, this is no time for jokes. Once their both off I gasp at the how ugly the scar actually is. It was clear that it had tried to scab over, but some of the scab had been picked away and continued to leak blood, puss in some places, and the bone around it was a mix of blue, green, and black.

"...how long has that been there? How did you get it?" I ask quietly, I can feel the tears running down my face as I examine him.

"...that's a long story that I'd rather not tell." He attempts to hide the wound from me using his hands, but I slowly remove them from over his rib cage and gently lay them by his side's.

"Don't hide it...I want to help you." I soothe, I first put hand sanitizer on my hands to avoid further contamination before grabbing some baby wipes to clean off the wound. I wipe away the rest of the scab and other debris to keep it from further infection, he winces, but only once. After I finish, I pick up a few cotton balls and dampen them in rubbing alcohol.

"This is going to sting a little, try not to move and I'll be as gentle as possible, okay?" He nods and I gently start to wipe the now fresher wound down with the solution covered cotton. He hisses in pain and grips the carpet for support.

"Your doing great, just a little bit longer..." I whisper his grip loosens on the carpet a little, but he keeps his eyes screwed shut. Finally, I finish sterIlizing the area.

"Ouch..." Geno says eventually, laughing weakly. I can tell he's in a lot of pain, but I'm almost finished.

"Sorry, but trust me, it will keep it nice and healthy as it tries to heal." I assure him.

"If you say so...how much do you have left to do?"

"I just have to add a bit of ointment, next wrap it up in gauze, wipe up any excess blood, finally wrap an ace bandage around it to keep the gauze clean." I hear him groan and I laugh.

"...you handle this surprisingly well, most others would have thrown up or fainted a while ago." He comments as I apply the ointment gently to the wound using more cotton.

"I used to be a nurse when I first got out of college, but I decided to switch over to nursing when I got pregnant." I reply as I grab the gauze to start wrapping up the wound.

"Could you sit up please? I'm gonna need to wrap this all the way around your body because of the placement of the scar." He does so gingerly, with the wound all freshener up, it probably hurts more to.

"What's the difference?"

"Hmm?"

"Between being a nurse and nursing?" I cut off the gauze from the rest of the roll and tuck it in to place to keep it from moving. Then I start to wipe away the excess blood.

"Well, if your a nurse you work with all people in almost any emergency situation, but if you specialise in nursing you strictly work with senior citizens in helping them with their daily needs." I grab the extra long ace bandage and ask him to sit up again, which he does gratefully.

"Both of those jobs sound like a lot of work..." Geno complains, I laugh.

"Yeah, but it's worth it to make people feel better...and...done!" I admire my handy work, looks pretty good! I watch as Geno ghosts his hands over the bandages, his expression, unreadable.

"Why?" He says, voice barely above a whisper, not looking up at me as he re - dresses himself in his shirt and jacket.

"Why I picked nursing or why I helped you?" He doesn't answer, but he does lift his head to look at me. I can see pain, confusion, uncertainty, gratefulness, and just a hint of admiration in the two seconds where his eyes met with mine, I sigh and wipe the little bit of blood off his chin.

"Watch carefully, the magic that occurs, when you give a person just enough comfort to be themselves..." I mutter, gently rubbing my thumb across his cheek bone, Geno sighed and leaned into my touch, placing a hand over mine. We sat in a comfortable silence before I finally struggled to my feet and gathered the dirtied medical supplies and threw them in the trash.

"Now c'mon, we still gotta order you stuff!" I wave him over, he gets up but instead moves over to the foot of the stairs.

"Just get me some spare shirts and slippers, maybe a backup jacket."

"Eye, eye!" I salute him, making him chuckle.

"Make sure when you go upstairs to take a few pain killers, their in the bathroom cabinet." I inform him.

"Sure thing." He shrugs his shoulders, and sticks his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, and pal?" He calls as he climbs the first step.

"Yeah?"

"...thank you..." and with a flash, he's gone. I don't question it, they are skeletons after all. Instead I swivel around in my chair to place his request, after doing so I check out the grand total: 3,692 dollars and 58 cents. I groan before reluctantly placing my order.

"I can hear my wallet screaming from here..." I saunter away from the computer, and head back up stairs, hoping to do something relaxing. Chess, anyone?


	5. Check Mate

After dinner, which were tacos, that were made by Blue. Which were delicious, everyone started to unwind and get ready for bed. As much as I need the sleep, I still owe Chess a good game or two. I found him in my study, looking through my rather large collection of books.

"You still up for a couple of rounds before bed?" I asked, leaning against the door frame. He jumped before whipping around.

"I - I'm sorry, I just saw all these books in here and..." he trailed off, dropping his gaze to the floor in shame.

"Its no problem! If you ever want to borrow a book, just let me know, okay?" He look up at me and smiles.

"Thanks...now, what's this about a game of chess?" I smirk

"I'm down for a game or two, but I'll warn ya, I am the master of chess." He laughs.

"We'll see..."

...

"Check mate." Chess says for the fifth game in a row. I have to restrain from flipping the table.

"How?! You didn't even trap my king yet!" I screech, frantically gesturing to my few pieces still left on the board. Chess leans back in his char and flashes me a cocky smile.

"Check again, bud." I carefully look on the chess board and pieces for a second time, he's right, there is no direction I can go to avoid him. I groan and start to reset the board for the sixth time, Chess joining me.

"How did you get so good at Chess?" I ask as we finish setting up the board.

"I've been practicing. "

"Why did you start playing chess in the first place?" I ask, moving one of my pawns out two places. He's quiet for a long moment before speaking.

"You know...this game is all about logic and strategies, yeah?" He moves the one opposite to mine on his side.

"Yeah." He laughs dryly as the game continues, me making blind moves in an attempt to continued listening.

"And believe it or not, when you have a PhD in quantum physics, if kind of helps with games like these since both take a lot of brain power..." I wanted to ask so many questions, but I can tell he's making an effort to open up a bit and I don't want to ruin that.

"I guess so..."

"And having that little sense of control in something as small of a game of chess when the world is resetting around you, kinda kept me grounded for a long time...giving me a sense of comfort, ya know?" now I had even more questions, why do all of these guys have such dark pasts? What happened to them before they came here? But I refuse to ask those questions about something they clearly would rather not talk about, if Geno is anything to go by.

"Hey, I like being alone, it give me control over my own crap, that's why it was always so hard for me to make friends; in order to befriend me, you must first seem better than my comfort zones." I explain, not taking my eyes off the game.

"Is...that why you live out here all my yourself away from everyone?" I stopped reaching for my chess piece and sigh, placing a hand on my round stomach.

"That's...most of the reason, though there are other reasons why I'd rather be out there...but, that's a story for another time."

"I'm not very social either, and did my best to avoid as many people as possible when I could..." I nod, I did that too, and still do, well, until these guys got here. I catch a glance at the wall clock, man, it nearly midnight! I didn't realize how long we had been playing, I'm going to have to head to bed after this game.

"I kind of used to do do that to, you know, before you guys appeared in my kitchen." Chess rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry about that, we honestly don't know how we got here."

"Yeah I can tell, or you'd probably be gone before I even caught a glimpse of any of you." I laugh.

"You're...not super observant, are you?" Chess asks with a crooked smile, I tilt my head, was it that obvious?

"No, not really...why?" Instead of talking, Chess moves one final piece on the game board and I stare in disbelief. I already know what he's going to say before he says it.

"Check mate." He calls, victorious.

I scream in frustration. Chess continues to laugh until he's wheezing.


	6. Dance Till Your Dead

Ugh, I should have gone to sleep earlier last night, the baby just won't stop kicking...ouch...today's going to be fun. But I'm also hungry as heck, maybe the baby will calm after a little grub. I roll out of bed and throw on something presentable. I'm barley out my bedroom door before I hear some music coming from the back porch. Well, there's only one dancer in this house, and if I didn't know any better, I'd join him, but being 50 pounds heavier than normal kind of puts me in a tuff spot. Eh, doesn't hurt to look. So I follow the music.

"Whoa..." I've never seen anyone dance like that before. He's not moving with the music, his is the music. He's both graceful and spontaneous, both beautiful and unpredictable, easygoing and quick. I must have been standing there too long because he turns around and spots me, the music stopping abruptly.

"Wh - what are you doing here?" He asks, breathing heavily, still recovering from the fast paced song.

"I heard your music and...you can really dance." He blushes a indigo color and takes a swig of a water bottle that I'm guessing he brought out with him.

"T-thanks..." He studders, after putting down his bottle, he takes a seat on the porch ground.

"Could you do that again?" I asks moving closer, but instead, I sit on one of the porch chairs.

"Okay." He smiles and takes another swig of his water bottle. I snort and laugh.

"You know that's not what I meant." He hesitates and looks to the side.

"I usually don't dance in front of others..."

"Hey, I didn't either, I usually just danced for myself whenever I was feeling troubled, but when I danced with other people, sparks would fly!" I say in a distant voice, recalling the last time I danced with someone other than myself, man, it really has been a long time.

"Wait...you danced?" His eye sockets widened as he got up and sat on the outdoor table next to me.

"All the time! Dancing was my get away when life was just a little to crazy, or to help me open my eyes to what's going on around me, dancing was my...everything..." when I look back over at Serif, his eyes were boarder line glowing and filled with awe, as tears cascaded down the sides of his face.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to make you upset!" I blurt quickly, whipping away the tears from his cheeks. He places a hand in top of mine, stopping it, and slowly separates my hand from his face. All the while, keeping eye contact with me, him with a warm smile, me...probably looking like a toddler who was just shown a magic trick.

"Im not upset...but now, I know I'm not alone, either." Both of us were just silent for a moment.

"Did you still want me to dance?" I nod my head enthusiastically. He chuckles and hops of the table then walks over to my radio and turns it on. How did he get that? It's been in my attic ever since I moved into this house, guess he was just drawn to the music...or something. When the music starts, it feels like everything else stops, his body merges with the song, becoming one with the beat. I wish I could still dance like that, maybe after the baby comes, I can teach them to dance, then we can dance together. I had been so caught up in my own thoughts, that I didn't notice the music had stopped until I looked up.

"You okay?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, just wish I could still dance like that..."

"Well..." he switches to a slower, but not romantic song and offers me his hand.

"Care to join me?" I smile and take his hand. I kept my movement relatively slow, Serif slowing down occasionally to join me. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. By the time the song ends, both of us are completely worn out. I haven't even had breakfast yet.

"Wanna grab some food?" Serif asks, speak of the devil.

"Sure." We take our time getting to the kitchen, laughing and joking along the way.

"Ya know, I really want to expand to different types of dance other than hip hop and freestyle, it's fun and all, but there's so many other genres of dance." Serif said, a little distanced in his own thoughts.

"I, personally, did two different types of dance: The waltz and the flamenco, I started with the waltz, but wanted to expand too, unfortunately, life kinda got in the way." I groan, gesturing to my belly, Serif glances down and hums.

"But, if you want something you never had, you have to do something you never did." Serif silently nods, thinking. He's doubtful, I can tell.

"Serif, I think you can do it. So dust of those dancing shoes and get started!" I bark pointing up at him. He only laughs.

"Thanks, y/n." He says, just as we enter the kitchen. Everyone else is already gathered, except for Dream...who seems to be missing in action.

"Hey, Blue have you seen Dream?" Blue hesitates for a moment, oh no.

"Last place I saw him, he was in your roo -" I didn't even give him a chance to finish and I was already out the door.


	7. Keep Dreaming

**Song - " _Jet Pack Blues_ ' by Fallout Boy**

I burst through my door, the door violently swinging into the wall with a loud bang. I flinch, maybe just a little too much force. I turn just in time to see something black flash out of my line of vision, Dream turns around to greet me with a too sweet smile.

"Oh! Y-y/ N! What are you doing here?" He asked, sweating while avoiding my suspicious gaze throughout the entire question.

"Dream..." I utter, an obvious warning laced through my voice. He flinched and takes a step back from me, I didn't notice before, but he hasn't removed his hand from behind his back since I got here. He better have a darn good explanation for all these secrets he's hiding, and why he's hiding them in my room!

"Your...positivity...where is it?" Small pin pricks of golden tears dot the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over. I sigh. These gosh darn mood swings of mine have pushed the situation to far, I came to confront then comfort, not accuse then attack! Let me take a step back and actually assess what's going on here instead of jumping to conclusions. I start to waddle towards Dream, he takes another step back, but I continue to approach him until we are only inches apart.

"Dream? I'm not upset, I just want to know what's going on, okay? So why don't we take a seat and we can can figure this out, alright?" He scans my face for a second, looking for something. His facial expression relaxes and he nods his head.

"Okay..."

...

"Are you okay?" Dream asked, I had been silent for a solid five minutes trying to process all of the information he just told me. And frankly, I think my head might explode.

"Okay, okay, wait. Let me make sure of got this straight..." I start counting on my fingers as I call out each of the important points he told me about.

"You were in my room so you could make a deal with your brother undisturbed, and the thing you had been offering was your soul and that's what you were hiding bedding your back. Your brother, who is the king of nightmares. He feeds off on negativity and you feed off of positivity, and that's why you were concerned about my positivity in my soul because you couldn't sense it. And a soul is what makes a person them, it's their everything a normal human usually remain completely unaware of their own soul, but monsters can sense them within a being, although they can not see them. You were making this deal to help delay any possible destruction to others dreams, which you are the protector of. But you are not the only protector, being that both Blue and Ink are also protectors. You three forming a group called ' The Star Sanses' that protects the entire MULITVERSE. And you guys have been acting like you guys don't know each other so that you don't add unessary fuel to this already very confusing fire...correct?" I ask breathing heavily, I forgot to breath in between statements.

"Yes, that's correct. Do you have any more unanswered questions?" I flop backwards on the bed, fighting back a headache that was either brought on by lack of food or overload of information...probably both.

"No...are you okay?" I ask, all this stuff that he's constantly aware of weighing down on him, and then forced to be happy about it by default can not be good for his mental health.

"Yes! I'm fi -" I look him in the eyes, prying the truth from them with my gaze. No. He's not fine.

"...sometimes...I just wish...there was someone to cheer me up, like I do for everyone else..." he folds his gloved hands in his lap and stares down at them. I can still hear his whimpers and sniffles through his poor attempt of muffle them by biting his tongue. For once I am at a loss for words...I used to think that there was always something that could be said to cheer someone up, but I have felt Deams pain too many times to know that the correct answer is action, not words. I silently pull him down against my shoulder, he clutches it tight and sobs, wails even. I don't say anything, just rock us back and forth and let the tears flow. There is no doubt in mind that the others haven't heard Dreams cries of pure agony, but he needs this right now. After a minute or so, his wails are reduced to silent crying and shaking, It angers me that someone as (I thought was) happy as Dream, the protector of positivity, hopes and dreams, has been though events so traumatic, that it left him sobbing on a strangers shoulder. it just burns me up inside. He is silent now, softly snoring against my shoulder, so I lay him down on my bed and changed out of my now soaked shirt into a loose maternity blouse and gently shut the door behind me.

"Oh my god..." I slide down against the door in utter shock, I am so overwhelmed with emotion that if I open my mouth, the only thing that will come out is probably a blood curtailing scream. Instead of doing that, I struggle back to me feet and use a secret set of stairs I discovered years ago behind the clothes in my closet that takes me directly to the roof. Once I reach the top I take a deep breath of the now night air. Wow. I guess I didn't realize what time it was. But I'm glad it's night, most of the others are probably sleeping, giving me privacy alone with my thoughts up on this flat chunk of roof. I sit down and look over the landscape,my mind too cluttered to appreciate it's beauty. How do I help them all? Their all...so broken, all coming from twisted pasts. Yet, they approach me with open arms and a chance. And I'm no saint, my past isn't rainbows and sparkles either. So how am I supposed to juggle six deeply broken monsters, myself, and be ready for this baby in a couple of weeks? It's all too much, if only...no! I don't need him...it was clear he didn't need me. I involuntarily start to sing.

 _"I got those jet pack blues_

 _Just like Judy_

 _The kind that makes June feel like September_

 _I'm the last one that you'll ever remember_

 _And I'm trying to find that peace of mind_

 _Behind these two white highway lines_

 _When the city goes silent_

 _The ringing in my ears gets violent_

 _She's in a long black coat tonight_

 _Waiting for me in the downpour outside_

 _She's singing "Baby come home" in a melody of tears_

 _While the rhythm of the rain keeps time_

 _And I remember "Baby, come home"_

 _I remember "Baby, come home"_

 _I remember "Baby, come home"_

 _I remember "Baby, come home"_

 _Did you ever love her? Do you know?_

 _Or did you never want to be alone?_

 _And she was singing "Baby, come home"_

 _"Baby, come home"_

 _I've got those jet pack blues_

 _Fight off the light tonight and just stay with me_

 _Honey, don't you leave_

 _Don't you remember how we used to split a drink?_

 _It never mattered what it was_

 _I think our hands were just that close_

 _The sweetness never lasted, no_

 _She's in a long black coat tonight_

 _Waiting for me in the downpour outside_

 _She's singing "Baby come home" in a melody of tears_

 _While the rhythm of the rain keeps time_

 _And I remember "Baby, come home"_

 _I remember "Baby, come home"_

 _I remember "Baby, come home"_

 _I remember "Baby, come home"_

 _Did you ever love her? Do you know?_

 _Or did you never want to be alone?_

 _And she was singing "Baby, come home"_

 _I remember "Baby, come home"_

 _She's in a long black coat tonight_

 _Waiting for me in the downpour outside_

 _She's singing "Baby come home" in a melody of tears_

 _While the rhythm of the rain keeps time_

 _And I remember "Baby, come home"_

 _I remember "Baby, come home"_

 _I remember "Baby, come home"_

 _I remember "Baby, come home"_

 _Did you ever love her? Do you know?_

 _Or did you never want to be alone?_

 _And she was singing "Baby, come home"_

 _I remember "Baby, come home.._."

My words, broken, along with my soul. I'm hanging on my a thread right now...and if one more thing-

"Y/ N?" I hear a voice behind me call, I turn and see all six of them staring at me, their eyes glowing in the night. And all at once, the thread snaps.

 **Happy holidays everyone! Sorry this is so sad, I promise that after the next chapter, I'm gonna fluff it up. I was just suggested that I could write about the readers past from a popular visitor.**

 **ALSO: should reader have the baby in a later chapter? If so, Baby name ideas? Kay, thanks, bye.**

 **P.s. sorry for posting this so late, THIS PIECE OF TRASH WEBSITE IS CURRENTLY REFUSING TO LET ME UPLOAD. so if up dates are inconsistent, I'm sorry.**

 **(I really hate author notes, it takes away from the story, so these will be rare).**


	8. Blast from the Past

I'm angry, at them, at me, at this child, at..at him...this is _his_ fault. I'm crying, I'm screaming and fighting to get away from the truth, or maybe the bony hands trying to keep me from hurting myself. I don't care, I just don't care anymore. My body goes limp and everything crashes down on me at once and I can't handle it, I'm shaking violently, trying and failing to get a hold of myself. I pass out.

...

I crack open my eyes, just a bit so I can catch a glimpse of my surroundings. I'm back in bed? And where is everyone? God, what if I imagined the entire scenario? I really am going crazy...but then the door creaked open, and in walked all six skeletons, staring at me. Chess looked concerned, Geno looked angry, Serif wouldn't even look in my direction, Ink was muttering something to Blue probably to help him stop crying, and Dream seemed to be fighting back tears himself. What have I done? In a flash of selfishness I made their already hard lives worse, I really am a monster.

"I'm...so, _so_ sorry..." I whispered, swallowing back tears. That got all of their attention, the pain in their faces only destroying me even more.

"Y/n...why we're you up there?" Chess asks quietly, if only I could give him a simple answer, maybe I can?

"Just...wasn't tired!" Even I knew my smile was fake.

"Don't _lie_ to us!" Geno spat, clearly disgusted by my lie.

" _Please_..." he added on quietly, hugging himself, doing his best to keep the tears from spilling. Serif finally looked up at me, and I could feel the pleads for an explanation, the cries for redemption, for another chance to help, to uncover the truth, the _whole_ truth. And so I start talking.

"I was suffering, I've always been suffering, but as I made my ways to each of you..." I made sure I made eye contact with each of them before continuing.

"Your agony just hit a little to close to home...I guess..." I struggle to find the right words, something that was never a problem before.

"Please...tell us how we can help, you've done so much for us over that last three days, please...let us help you..." Ink begged, the others muttered their consent.

"So tell us, what happened?" Blue finally spoke after drying his tears. There's so much to tell, but I'll try...for them.

"About three years ago, I met a someone...a man that was very special to me. Especially at the time, my parents had just died and the rest of my family is hundreds of miles away, I was so alone...but when he cam into my life, he gave me a reason to be alive again. We did everything together, and we eventually married. We were only married for about two months when I brought up having children, that's when we made the dreaded discovery that he could not produce the qualities to have children. But I remained positive, and as a surprise, I went and had an artificial insemination done as a gift on his birthday." I gestured to my stomach, proof that it was a success.

"What he wasn't telling me is that he'd been drinking and sleeping with other people around the same time. Feeling 'untouchable' when he knew he wouldn't get anyone pregnant." I paused and took a deep breath, his betrayal still stings to this day. The skeletons surrounded me on my bed, Blue rubbing large circles on my back, like I once did for him. I give him a grateful smile before continuing.

"When his birthday rolled around, I finally told him I was expecting, I even showed him the papers. But instead of celebrating with me, be called me a 'cheating whore' and 'was glad he never loved me'. Then, the entire truth finally came out, who he's been with, and for how long. There were dozens of others..." I take another pause, I've never told anyone this story, so hearing it out loud makes it all the more real. He's gone...He was never there, not with me.

"He left that night...He never came home, but I stayed, hopeful that maybe, he'd some back, be the person I though I knew again. But as time went on, my hope dwindled, until I had to get out of our little city apartment, everything reminded me of him, and with no one left to turn to...I came here. I was an old estate that my great grandmother used to own, but no one had been here since her death. Fixing it up, gave me something to take my mind off him, and this became home...and for about a month, everything was quiet until some skeletons shook things up." I says gesturing to all of them around me. A shaky sigh escapes my lips and I cover my face, my body shaking with silent tears. My hands were pulled from my face, I look up and see Dream, he's holding something, it looks like a giant glowing marble.

"What...?" I shuddered, my mind still foggy from the tears.

"This is your last Dream, you had many, but as your Hopes and Dreams die, these little things disappear with them, until you only had one left." He explains quietly, as if I could be shattered at any moment.

"Would you like to see it?" I sniffle and nod my head, attempting a weak smile. Dream takes to gloved fingers and ghosts them over the orbs surface, there is a collective gasp around the room as a hazy projector like screen comes into focus and starts to play. There's a little girl with curley hair giggling and running through a field, suddenly Blue come behind her and scoops her up, putting her up on his shoulders, her squealing along the way. Then, the shot starts to zoom out, and everything starts to come into view. Geno and Chess are playing checkers on the grass and Ink is directing Dream as he attempts to draw something in his sketchbook, and Serif is relaxing under a tree. I walk out the of the house, surprisingly not pregnant, and yell something, causing everyone to get up and gather in the house, just as the sun blankets the entire plane in a golden evening glow. The screen goes dark and retracts back into the orb in Dreams open palm. Everyone is silent, I can feel their heavy gazes on me as they gage for my reaction. I smile, and for the first time, happy tears spill from my eyes, I place a hand over my chest and smile.

"Thank you, I really needed that...that little girl, was she-" the dark room slowly starts to fill with a golden light, coming from under my hand, which was still on my chest.

"Y/n! Your soul!" Chess points to a bright glowing ball that is taking the form of a heart in front of me. It thrums happily before golden strands on its essence slowly detach itself from its middle. There are six total threads, each one wrapping itself around a different skeletons wrist. Once each strand was secure, the heart gently phases backing into my chest, the gold fading with it. I look around and recall everything that has happened. My story, the orb showing me my last dream, by soul...right now as I look at each of them and they admire their golden bracelets, something tingles inside me.

"You chose us, all of us, as soul mates..." Ink whispers. I now know what this tingly feeling is, their words, their comfort, their _presence_ , it all fills me with **HOPE**.


	9. Notes

Everyone gathered their blankets and pillows and slept in my room that night. Everyone to mentally exhausted to deal with the bracelets. But as I arose the next morning to start the day, the dilemma really started to sink in. The others were still asleep, so I quietly maneuvered around their sleeping bodies and made my way to the living room. Upon reaching the couch, I plopped down and took a deep breath.

"Well...now what are we going to do? Huh?" I ask my belly, I only got a light kick in response. I chuckle and use one hand to rub my stomach and the other to run through my hair. Okay, so first, that dream...who was that girl?

She shared a lot of my facial features...and I wasn't pregnant...so, she's mine? I'm really okay with either gender, though a girl would be appreciated. Never had really thought about it until now. Okay, I'm going to have to write down these next questions so I don't forget them. I get up and waddle over to my book case and grab a note book and a spare pencil from the kitchen:

 _What's a soul mate?_

 _Is it normal to have multiple?_

 _What was happening to my soul?_

 _What do the bracelets mean?_

 _What do you mean I 'chose' you guys?_

 _Do you have to choose me too?_

 _...what happens now?_

I stare down at the note book, contemplating how I will bring up each question, maybe I'll just show them what I wrote? Ugh, I though we had cleared up all of the confusion last night...well...all the...negative aspects anyway.

"Y/n?" I hear a sleepy voice call behind me, I turn around and watch Serif descend down the steps behind me.

"Watcha doin up, our baby's gonna need all the sleep that can get." He adds casually, still a hint of sleep in his voice. My heart skips a beat, _our_ baby?

"... _our_?" He simply smiles and holds up his wrist, allowing me to spot the golden band around his boney wrist.

"What's yours is ours." He says, reminding me of my notes.

"Oh, yeah, I had a few questions about tha-" I freeze when I feel a slimy object on my shoulder. I look back over to Serif, and his pupils have been completely extinguished, leaving hollow sockets in their wake. I mouth 'go get help' and with a silent whoosh of air, he's gone. I do my best to calm my nerves before turning around to face the potential threat. There are four of them, from left to right: one with goopy black tentacles, currently retracting one from my shoulder.

The next, who seems to be a mix of red, yellow, blue, and mainly black and has several 'ERROR' messages hovering around his figure. To his left, is a relatively normal looking one, if it wasn't for the fact that he has no eyes lights and black tears streaking his face, as well as some kind of red target on his chest and a large kitchen knife gripped at his side. And finally, the last one I find nothing strange about, but his hood is up and his head is down, obscuring any potential facial features. Their all skeletons. Why is my house a bone magnet?

I can feel the negativity rolling off the the group in waves, nearly choking me with its potency. The glitchy one steps forward. He places a hand on my cheek that I flinch away from, but his cold grip is like iron. With a snap of his fingers, the goopy one wraps a tentacle around my throat. Rendering my ability to breathe, but not completely. I struggle to get air into my lungs with the short ragged breaths I have access to.

" **YoUr GoInG tO bE a GoOd GiRl FoR uS, arEn'T yA?** " His distorted voice asks, I nod, afraid of what they'll do to the others if he finds out. To my horror, with a nod and some type of hand signal from the apparent leader, the one with the knife leaves the group, scouting out the rest of the house. I start to struggle.

"No...you...can't..." I force out. The tentacle tightens, cutting off my air circulation completely, I choke and struggle for air for what felt like hours. Not soon enough, the tentacle loosened, I gasped and coughed, gulping up as much air as possible, afraid of having it cut off again.

" **wHaT wAs ThAt**?" He asked, his expression dark, waiting for me to rebel again so he could have a reason to snap my neck. I didn't give him one though, fearing my and the baby's life I held my tongue, whimpering in submission, and letting tears fall down my cheeks.

" **gOoD**." He says something to the one with his hood up, but my consciousness is to far gone to catch it. The tentacle removes itself from my neck, probably leaving a red, and eventually purple-brown bruise. I feel someone carry my body through something, but I am too weak to acknowledge the movement. Within moments, I loose all contact with reality.


	10. 1 Down

**Janji - "Hero's Tonight" (I personally recommend the nocopyrightsounds version of this song it's amazing)**

I open my eyes slowly, my head pounding from the previous lack of oxygen. I'm in an empty room, all the walls are made of stone accept for one, which has thick rusty bars instead. In the middle of the room is a plate of food, but I'm too scared to approach it, I scoot to the far corner of the apparent cell and hug my self tight. I feel a sharp kick, much harder than normal, I groan I clutch my stomach.

"Hey baby, hey it's okay, how about a song, yeah?" Maybe I can use my voice to call out to the others, maybe including my soul into it, they might be able to hear me sing to? I don't know, but it's worth a shot, they might even be able to find me. I try to sing quietly so I'm not over heard, but with these walls, it sounds like I'm singing into a microphone.

 _"I'm walking alone, the streets are empty_

 _The only thing I can see is my own silhouette_

 _I'm getting stronger step by step_

 _The clock is ticking but there is no time for regrets_

 _I've been flying from town to town_

 _From London to Taiwan_

 _I've been all around the globe_

 _Trying to protect your soul_

 _We are heroes tonight_

 _We will fly above the sky_

 _We are heroes tonight, yeah_

 _We are heroes tonight_

 _We will fly above the sky_

 _We are heroes tonight, yeah_

 _Night yeah_

 _Feeling like a dynamite_

 _Ready to explode right up in the sky_

 _I need you to listen I need you to hear_

 _And don't show any fear_

 _I've been flying from town to town_

 _From London to Taiwan_

 _I've been all around the globe_

 _Trying to protect your soul_

 _We are heroes tonight_

 _We will fly above the sky_

 _We are heroes tonight, yeah_

 _We are heroes tonight_

 _We will fly above the sky_

 _We are heroes tonight, yeah_

 _We are heroes tonight, yeah_

 _Night yeah_

 _We are heroes tonight_

 _We will fly above the sky_

 _We are heroes tonight, yeah_

 _I've been flying from town to town_

 _From London to Taiwan_

 _I've been all around the globe_

 _Trying to protect your soul..."_

There is a loud clang against the metal bars outside, trapping me in here.

"Quiet!" The goopy one shouted then grumbled something about 'screwing guard duty'. But the damage had already been done, I was filled with **DETERMINATION**. Who says I need to be saved? I might be pregnant, but I can still kick ass.

Now all I need is a diversion...the food, perfect. I silently crawl over to the cold plate of what used to be steak and potatoes with a side of bread, I choose the bread, since its my safest bet. I make sure to chew it to a goopy pulp before moving to the opposite corner and put my plan into action. Using my best retching noises, I spew the disgusting goop all over the corner of the cell, coughing and sputtering for extra effect. It worked perfectly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The skeleton rushed in and shoved me a side to assess the situation. Quick as lightning, I gagged him with one of his own tentacles, and used the remaining ones to tie him up quickly before the others could be alerted by any calls of distress. Just as I stood up from the struggling skeleton on the floor, another painful kick racked my body, causing me to nearly lose my footing and double over, but I stood strong.

"C'mon baby, one down, three to go." I stride out of the open cell, headed up the tall flight of stairs directly in front of me. With my eyes on the prize and DETERMINATION pumping through my veins.


	11. Dancing with the Devil

**I'm not going to be able to upload tomorrow, so you can have this early...Kay thx bye.**

As I clambered up the last few steps, I noticed that there seems to be a fork in the road: left or right? I started to turn right until I felt another sharp pain exploding from my abdomen.

"Okay...left it is." I wheeze. I walked in that direction for no more than 30 seconds before I started to notice...things we're...out of place. The curtain trim on the sides of the walls looked old and dusty and unkept, and the stone walls seemed to be covered in claw marks, big claw marks. And the hallway itself seemed to be getting darker, and darker...I should have turned right, or at least around at this point. As I reached the darkest depths of the corridor, I noticed a dark hooded figure standing a few yards ahead of me.

" _What are you doing here_?" It's voice sent shivers down my back and my sins crawling up. It sounded detached, like it was coming from the hall itself, but as the thing steps closer, into a more lit part of the hall, it's was obvious that it was talking to me. Then they pulled off its hood, revealing its face. In the cracks and crevices of its skull, held dust and other such debree.

Like it had plunged its face in to some type of gray sand. And it's eyes...oh, it's eyes, bore holes so deep into my head, I thought it had drilled right through it. One eye was a blood red, and the other has a slightly brighter red with a violet ring surrounding it. It's maniacal smile stretched wide.

" _I asked you a question_." It's looming voice said, patience thinning. I didn't answer it, with my panic on the rise, I turned and ran as fast as my round belly would allow. It's following me, the occasional glowing purple...femur? Would shoot out of the ground or wall, partially blocking my path, once nearly skeuring me.

There was a flash of the staircase I had come from, informing me that I was now headed right, so, feeling slightly safer, slowed to a walk again. This path was well lit and was in pretty good condition, compared to the other corridor. But there was one obvious difference, the walls were lined with different knives. Small ones, large ones, some with spikes, or maybe even double bladed. But there was one thing they all had in common, they were all covered in blood.

I was hoping it was some kind of dye, but the nauseating metallic odor told it all, these were no food carving knives. As I directed my attention away from the knives and back to the walk way, there stood none other than the one who searched my house. His eyes, still empty, his cheeks, still streaked with jet black tears, his chest, still Highlighted by the bright red bullseye, and his hand, still griping the blood covered kitchen knife. Nope. I was gone before he could have the chance to speak.

I make my way back to my starting point, to my left, the purple femurs still block the way, him, still gradually approaching. To my right, multiple knives litter the ground, the other kicking them aside as he catches up to me. And things only get worse when I look own the stairs and spot the one I tied up has escaped and is currently clawing his way up the large flight, his tentacles slithering in front of him. I back slowly against the wall behind me, I'm trapped, what was I thinking? And on top it all off, the baby chooses now to land another gut wrenching kick!

Just as my hope starts to deplete, my hand grazes across cool metal, I instantly recognised as a door knob...a door knob? There's no time left to think, only action! I turn the handle and fall into the room, shutting the Door behind me, I hear the bang of an unsuccessful attempt to enter by one of the three, then silence. I slump against it, using the wood to support me as I am crippled by relief. It does last long though, in the center of the room on the ceiling are a messy web of blue stirrings, woven through, or hanging from them seem to be...dolls? Puppets? A few of them look familiar...

" **YoU mAdE It.** " I know who's talking long before he steps out of the shadows.

"I did." I answer simply, solidifying his previous statement. His smile goes horrifyingly big.

" **WeLcOmE To ThE pArTy.** " He thrusts his hands into the air, blue strings zoom out and about, connecting to random points on the ceiling, a few attaching into my arms and legs, lifting me off the ground. I see him smile as I struggle to free myself from their binds without luck, as I run out of energy, I glare down at him, breathing heavy. I ignore the sudden burst of guttural pain, refusing too give him the sadistic satisfaction of seeing me writhe, but when the strings tighten and stretch me further than I am accustomed to, my poker face falters. he laughs.

" **CaRe To DaNCe?** " He asks devilishly, his expression all but warm.


	12. No Strings Attached

If my stubborn butt would have just stayed in the cell and waited for help, I probably wouldn't be tied up and about to die right now. I need to think of a way to distract him, a way to keep him busy until the others can get here.

"If your going to kill me, you can at least tell me who you guys are and why you kidnapped me." I try to sound uninterested, it works.

" **...AnD wHy ShOuLd I dO ThAt¿** " He counters, squinting at me, the corners of his smile turned down.

"I'm going to die anyway, so I can't tell anyone. And do you really want this brilliant master plan to go down without anyone knowing who the geniuses were behind it?" I hope he's cocky enough to fall for it, or everything is going up in flames.

" **...Of CoUrSe! IdIoTs LiKe YoU hAvE yEt To HeAr Of SuCh GrEaTnEsS!** " I hold my tongue to keep me from back sassing him so he keeps talking.

" **I aM eRrOr. I dEsTrOy Au'S. tHe ExaCt OpPoSiTe oF wHaT tHaT rAiNbOw AsShOlE, iNk DoEs.** " Ink? Does he know about this? Why has he never told me?

" **ThE uSuAlLy HoOdEd OnE, tHaT's DuSt. He WeNt InSaNe A WhiLe AgO AfTeR a GeNoCiDaL cHiLd RePeAtEdLy MuRdErEd hIs BrOtHeR.** " Child? A child did that to him? Who was his brother? Repeatedly murdered?

" **tHe OnE wItH tHe KnIvEs, ThAt'S kIlLeR. HiS PAsT iS uNcLeAr On HoW hE dId It, BuT hE tOoK tHe PlAcE Of A GeNoCiDaL ChIld, BeCoMiNg WhAt He Is NoW.** " Why are there so many murderous children?!

" **fInAlLy, ThE gOoPy OnE, iS nIgHtMaRe. DrEaMs BrOtHeR.** " I remember Dream talking about him.

" **He Is ThE kInG oF nIGhTmArEs, FeEdInG oFf Of ThEm FoR sTrEnGtH.** " These guys are no joke, but I can't say I blame any of them for their behavior, it's not their fault their like this.

"That's great and all, but, why did you kidnap _me_?"

" **AfTeR oUr LaSt BaTtLe WiTh ThE sTAr SaNsEs, We TrAcKeD tHeIr MoVeMeNt To AvOiD a AmBuSh. We HaD oBsErVed ThEm FoR aBoUt A DaY uNtIl I sEnT nIgHtMaRe To InTeRrOgAte HiS bRoThEr oN wHy ThEy WeRe JuSt...SiTtInG tHeRe. YoU CaN iMaGiNe HoW dISaPpOiNtEd I wAs WhEn He ReTuRnEd WiThOuT aN eXpLaNiTiOn.** " That must have been when they first arrived. I internally groan...he's going to tell it from the beginning, isn't he?

" **AfTeR aNoThEr TwO dAyS wItHoUt PrOgReSs, We DeCiDeD tO tAkE tHeIr HuMaN iNsTeAd. If We CaN't GeT aNsWeRs OuT oF tHeM, wE'lL fOrCe ThEm OuT Of YoU.** " He finishes, jabbing a finger in my direction. Well, that's a stupid plan, if they don't know why they were stuck there, why would I? But I gotta keep him distracted somehow.

"Yeah...I know a few things." He smiled again.

" **i KnEw It.** " He laughs before continuing.

" **YoU wIlL aNsWeR eVeRy QuEsTiOn I aSk YoU hOnEsTly, If NoT...** " He chuckles.

" **I'D hAtE fOr YoU tO lOsE tHiS pReCiOuS lItTlE sOuLinG.** " A string brushes over my middle, I gulp. Half from nervousness, and half to swallow back the wave of nausea that came with that last stabbing kick. Where are they?

" **wHo'S cHiLd Is It?** "

"What?" I ask, my voice wavering slightly.

" **WhIcH oNe Of ThEm GoT yOu PrEgNaNt?** " He says each word slowly through gritted teeth, what do I tell him? I can't pause for too long though, he didn't seem to have much patience for that. I'll just have to wing this one.

"It was-" Before I could give my answer, I felt a rush of air above me and the sound of snapping strings, then I was falling through the air. I scrunched my eyes closed tight and prepared for impact...but it never came, I crack open one eye and notice a familiar pair of bony arms around me.

"Geno?" He winks at me, then sets me on my feet. I notice all six of them are here, all focused on the threat in front of us.

"Where were-" the door explodes into a thousand pieces behind us. I turn and see the other three I originally trapped outside the door, stalk their way in. They start fighting...I think...the blur of tears brought on by the sudden wave of abdominal pain makes it a challenge to see. I vaguely am aware that I'm being dragged towards...a portal? I didn't make it through it though, I don't take two steps before the pain finally wins out, and I with a loud cry, I crumple to the ground.

 **Quick note: I'm going to try to write TWO chapter's every other day instead of one, but ONLY IF they are a little short, so expect either one long chapter or two short ones...Kay thx bye.**


	13. Painful Return

I blink slowly, almost immediately recognizing the room I was in. How do I keep waking up in my room?! I hop out of bed, only to be immediately stopped by Geno. I can feel the pain slowly returning, I ignore it, it is not the main focus right now.

"Geno, I need to know what's going on! What happened?!" I try to get around him and out the door, but his broad figure is taking up to much of the frame. I huff, frustrated.

"Woah, with, woah, calm down. I can't let you leave." I grunt and cross my arms across my chest, glaring up at him.

"And why is that?" I counter.

"There's a lot going on right now that you don't understand, and my job is monitor you and keep you safe while they take care of...our little situation." It doesn't take a genius to know that he's talking about Error and his crew. Wait...don't understand?

"What do you mean 'don't understand'?" I ask, squinting my eyes at him. He starts to sweat, his eyes dancing across the room to avoid my piercing gaze.

"Never mind that, I just can't let you leave." He swerve the conversation, re-solidifying his previous answer. I'll drop it...for now, right now, getting out of here is more important.

"I need you to take me to them! This is not what I wanted!"

"I can't do that, wait, wanted?" Crap, I didn't mean to say that, now it's my turn to be nervous. I sigh, someone was going to find out eventually. Maybe he'll take me if I explain.

"After I got tired of waiting on you guys, I decided to find my own way out. First slowing each of them down enough to find an exit. And after re reuniting with you guys, I could go back and...I don't know...help them out...or something" I did not think this through. How could I? It was a split second decision I made just so I wouldn't have to sit in that cell forever.

"You should have waited, we were on out way to find you, you know." I could hear the irritation in Geno's voice, but chose to ignore it, as well as the pain continuing to rise.

"well what was taking you guys so long?" Forcing my voice to remain at a steady volume, the last thing I needed was for this to turn into a yelling match on top of everything else.

"Tracking a specific point in the multi verse is a challenge all by itself, but when your abilities are limited and your panicked, it's kind of hard to move really fast anywhere." He's doing his best to remain calm, and I know I'm being selfish. But screw it, I'm hormonal.

"Would it have killed you guys just to move a little faster?"

"It probably would, the multi verse is not a force to be reckoned with. It took us all of our power combined just to get a move on!" He's upset, I'm upset, I need to calm him down if I expect to make any progress.

"What helped you find me?" I ask gently, hoping my softer voice will help him relax a little.

"When you started singing, we felt it, in all of our souls. Your voice, filled us with DETERMINATION." He adds softly before I could comment again, shocking me into silence. They could hear it? My knees buckle under me, sending me towards the floor.

Geno catches me mid fall, holding me against his body. I clench my eyes shut and choke back a groan, I feel a strange moisture in between legs, recognizing it as my water breaking. Now it's only a matter of time before this baby comes, but I need to get back there! Geno hasn't noticed the mess yet, and he's vulnerable. I'm sorry, Geno.

"Are you okay?" He asks, a small hint of desperation hidden behind concern in his voice. I don't answer, instead, yanking him down my his collar and crashing my lips against his teeth. I pull away slowly, his eyes the size of saucers. I have to hold back a bark of laughter at his facial expression.

"Were soul mates, right?" I whisper, gazing at him with half lided eyes.

"Yeah..." He responds breathlessly, his breathing slowed.

"And you'd do anything for me, right?"

"Of course..." I pull him in closer until we are nearly an inch apart. Speaking barely above a whisper.

"Then will you please take me to the others?" I use my sweetest voice, doing my best not to rush my words, despite how dire this situation has become. He slowly opens a portal for me, not breaking eye contact with me. I release him from my grip, allowing me to step around him.

"Thank you, baby~" I waltz through the rift, Geno following, dazed, behind me. The scene in front of me makes me sick. I can't even explain what's happening if I wanted to, everything's happening so fast, a punch thrown here, a skeleton flying there, magic being blocked right there, chaos everywhere. It's horrible.

"STOP." I didn't yell, I didn't raise my voice. But every head turned to look at me. There was a clear split down the middle, making a perfect walk way for me, 'bad guy's on the left. 'Good guys' on the right. I slowly walk up the 'isle' of skeletons, the walk way widening until it made a circle around me. Ink was the first one to snap out of his daze, turning to look over at Geno, who stood in place where the portal once was.

"We told you to watch her, now she's right in the center of the danger!" He glared at Geno, making him flinch, he remained silent, not knowing how to defend himself. I do so for him.

"It's my fault, I needed to be here, to stop this." I gesture widely to the skeletons surrounding me.

"I refuse to let you fight over something as petty as a damaged human like me."

"But your not-" Chess intervenes, I hold up a hand, silencing him. It was hard enough to fight back the tears as it is, I don't need them trying to comfort me to. I walk over to stand in front of the four 'bad guys' hoping the stain is not visible though my black pants. I smile softly at them, hoping to calm their spiked nerves. They won't look at me, that's okay.

"I just want you guys to know, I don't blame any of you for your actions." I say quietly, so the others can't hear.

"What happened to you...isn't your fault, I hope that you can have a change of heart, and that you can always talk to me, okay?" I don't give them time to respond before I pull them each individually into a hug, surprisingly each of them hugging back, Error holding on the tightest. After prying myself off of them, and giving each of them a warm smile. As I start to depart towards my soul mates, suddenly, everything hits me at once. The contractions, water breaking, all of it.

This baby was on its way. _Now_. My face contorts into one of pain as I clutch my stomach and drop to one knee. My soul mates, surrounding me instantly, my mind drowning in too much pain to pay much attention to my surroundings. Someone helps me up, something about a...room? Hot water? I'm being asked something...if I...what? I can't get a grip, then all to soon, everything slips away. Again.


	14. Special Delivery

I didn't have to open my eyes to know that the room I was in was not my own. How I got here is unimportant, all I could think about was the life ending pain blanketing my entire body as I curl myself up into a fetal position.

"Y/n? Are you awake?" I hear Blue ask, I only groan in response, to weak to comment.

"Love, we need you to sit up so we can check how far along you are." Ink adds hastily, they've clearly been worrying for a while.

"...where...is everyone?" I wheeze out in between contractions.

"Were all here sweetheart, we just need you to open your eyes." Serif says gently. I sigh and nod, grabbing on to someone's hand to help me sit up properly, I turn and notice it's Chess.

"Thanks.." I mutter, but my main focus of the multitude of eye lights staring back at me. Ink gets to his feet and crawls onto the bed next to me, he hovers his hand over my prominent belly, a pastel colored magic radiating from it and into me. Filling me with a comfortable warmth, as great as this all is, I still don't know what's actually going on.

"Could someone fill me in on what I missed when I blacked out?" A few words I couldn't make out are exchanged between them before Dream speaks up.

"After you passed out, knowing you would be unfit to travel back home in such a state, we asked the others if they had a spare room we could use instead while we wait for you to wake up. We were surprised when they willingly let us borrow this room, seeming just as concerned for your health as we were..." Ink soon picks up where Dream left off, after finishing the magical exchange.

But now I think it's a little too late to be trying to get us home, with you completely dilated." I choose to ignore the way my heart skipped a beat when he said 'getting _us_ home'.

"Is that what you were doing?" I ask instead.

"Sort of, our magic can be used to sense the placement of another soul through solid objects, kind of like x-ray vision. And we had been taking turns monitoring how far the souling had been 'dropping' as a way to see how far along you were." As Ink explains, I place a hand on my stomach and clench my eyes shut as I ride out another wave of pain, their becoming more and more consistent. The others instantly make an even tighter circle around me.

"Guys...I don't think this kid is gonna wait much longer..." I whine, reminding myself to take deep breaths. While I focus on breathing, the others start maneuvering into place around me, their form to prefect, they must had been practicing or something while I was knocked out. I watch as Blue grabs extra towels, some already had been placed under me, Ink paints a soft yellow blanket, Geno pulls over a trash can, Chess emerges from the bathroom with a bowl of steaming water, Serif grabs a pair of scissors, and Dream stands in front of me, a thick golden blush dusting his features.

"D-do you mind if..." his eyes travel down to my semi-dry pants, his gloved hands resting lightly against my thighs. It is kind of hard to give birth clothed...I nod my consent and he gently slides them off, along with my underwear. I cross my legs in utter embarrassment, my face burning. He quickly grabs one of the many blankets Ink painted and drapes it over my lower half.

"Thanks, Dream." I smile, I still can feel the heat covering my face, less intense now. He nods and smiles back, his face also still a golden hue. Soon, everyone has resettled, Serif holding my left hand, Dream holding my Right, everyone else lined the side of the bed except ink, who was seated in between my legs, the blanket still in place. The contractions have become unbearable, I'm not even sure if I have the strength to have this thing anymore. I feel ink gently tap my leg, grabbing my attention.

"Whenever your ready, love." He says gently, easing my stress a little bit as he gently prys my legs apart for a better view. Does he even know what he's doing?

"Do you...know what you're doing?" I ask breathlessly, he nods, sending me a comforting smile.

"When traveling through the multi verse, you sometimes stumble upon things you wish you didn't, but this...discovery came in handy." I grunted some kind of understanding before preparing myself, I waited until I felt the next contraction approaching before I bared down to push, counting in my head.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10_. I collapsed backwards on the bead, gasping for air. I could hear gentle words of encouragement echoing from either side of the bed.

" _Great job_." Blue whispers.

" _Keep going_." Chess eases. Ugh, I can feel my body stretching to accommodate this little demons body, but I refuse to let my emotions control my tongue. Instead, I smile weakly at their kind words, using them as strength for my next push, I count through it again.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10_. I cry, it hurts so much, almost to much...almost. someone wipes away my tears with a tissue. They continue to try to ease my pain vocally.

" _Good girl._ "

" _Don't give up_."

" _Your almost there._ "

" _Just one more good one_." I can't even pin point who's speaking any more. I'm too focused on getting this _thing_ out of me. The cycle resets one, final, time.

 _1._ I clench my eyes tight.

 _2_. I lurch my body forward.

 _3_. I grip their bony hands with the last of my might.

 _4_. I grind my teeth together to avoid saying something I'll regret.

 _5_. I push away the past.

 _6_. I push onto the present.

 _7_. I push forward into the future.

 _8_. I fall backwards onto the soft pillows.

 _9_. I hear the cries of new life and look up to see my beautiful baby.

 _10_. It's a...skeleton?!


	15. Its a what?

I stare dazed at the small skeleton swaddled in a pale yellow blanket being cradled in my arms. Their bones were thick like the others, so it takes up the same amount of space a normal Human would fill. And their 'hair' seemed to be made of...fire? Like a strange ocean blue transparent fire that didn't burn, so I could still see their little skull underneath. Their eyes were also the same beautiful ocean blue as their hair...well...they were more like little orbs in their sockets rather than actual eyes...but they were still beautiful.

But how? After it was born, the room erupted with questions of why it was a skeleton in the first place. And even after everything has calmed down now, we still remain baffled, unable to provide a reasonable explanation as of how this possible. So I've just been kind of sitting here under the covers trying to piece it all together myself. That is, until Blue spoke up.

"We've developed a theory to explain why the baby is a skeleton!" Blue said excitedly, gesturing to the other two star sanses standing awkwardly next to him. I nod for him to continue, still slightly distracted by my little bundle of bones.

"We think, after you made the bond with us," he holds up his wrist, exposing the still brightly glowing bracelet.

"your body also took in a little bit of us as well, and since you were pregnant at the time, it altered the baby's make up as well!" Blue explained, voice wavering as he spoke, sounding unsure. It explains why it came out as a skeleton, but will it stay this way? I guess only time will tell.

"So...technically, all of you guys are it's father now...?" I ask, still trying to properly piece together a logical explanation.

"Yeeeesssss...?" Blue says, glancing between Ink and Dream for back up. They whisper a few unintelligible things to each other before shrugging and nodding along with Blue. Everyone else still seemed slightly confused on the situation, but still on some level of happy.

"Yeah!" Blue confirmed. How in the...I have no idea how I'm going to explain that they have six fathers when they grow up. I guess...magic?

"What about the hair?" I say attempting to comb my fingers through it, only for them to faze through the firey mess.

"Usually only rare female skeletons are seen with hair, made from their soul magic. so it's probably a girl." Ink explains. So it's made of magic?

"I've spoken with a few when traveling, but they can be quite...elusive..." Ink doesn't explain what he means, interesting.

"...I want the others to see the baby ." I say, struggling out of the comforter and onto my feet.

"What?!" They all object at the same time.

"Think of it as a thank you for letting us use their room, and, I want them to know that were okay." I defend, gesturing to me and the baby.

"They deserve it." They don't say anything, but no one stops me from leaving the room either. As I open the door I look back, only to be grated with multiple unhappy faces, I sigh.

"Guys, I trust them, and I think you should too." I say, shutting the door behind me louder than I meant to. I'm going to have to deal with that later, I wince at the thought but continue forward, I eventually find the four sprawled out in a rather large ball room. Three of them are sitting or laying on the ground, but Error is pacing the length of the space, looking conflicted. I clear my throat. They all freeze. I hold up the small baby in my arms.

"Its a girl!" I call, my smile wide. They all swarm me immediately, asking a million questions a minute.

"Are you okay?!"

" _Is the baby okay?!_ "

" **WhY iS It A sKeLeToN?** "

"Who's it's father?" I laugh at their wide-eyed wonder at the new born.

"Alright, alright, would you guys like to hold them?" Killer and Dust jump at the chance to cradle the small thing, I gently set the child in killers open arms, the two take a seat on the ground and gently coo at it. Making the baby giggle. I turn my attention to the other two.

"We were worried..." nightmare said, sharing at the ground. I smiled at their concern.

"Don't be, were both fine, but thank you, Nightmare." I hugged him, ignoring the slimy goop that was most likely going to stain my clothes. After I let go, he sat down next to the others, letting the baby play with his tentacles. I glance at the last of the bunch; Error. It looks like he wants to say a million things, but he just doesn't know how to put it into words. I patiently wait for him to come up with the right words.

His conflicted face eventually gives out to frustration, him finally Turing to look at me, his expression softening. He sighs and pulls my into a quick hug, so fast I barely am aware that he did it in the first place.

 **"ThAnKs...FoR bElIeViNg In Us...iN mE...nO oNe HaS eVeR dOnE tHAt BeFoRe..."** he trails off, a bright yellow blush glowing across his face. I giggle.

"You guys are such teddy bears!" I exclaim, Error makes some kind of static like noise and glitches out for a few moments, his blush intensifying slowly. When the 'error' signs around him relax again he shoves his hands deep into his pockets and stomps over to the others. Plopping down next to Nightmare and crossing his arms over his chest. Pouting.

I choke back a laugh before turning back to head to the room housing my soul mates. I open the door slowly and all of their heads turn to me. I take a deep breath, preparing to apologize for my behaviour earlier.

"Guys, I -" I am suddenly engulfed my many skeleton arms, all wrapping me in a giant hug.

"Were sorry...we're just used to fighting them...so trust will come slowly, but were willing to try...for you." That sounds familiar...like I said it before...

"I love you all...so, so much..." I give each of them a light peck on the teeth, each becoming hilariously flustered, making me laugh. We all end up falling asleep together there, me being the last one up. I relax, gently rubbing Serif's skull in his sleep, making him purr. The noise gently lulling me into a deep sleep.


	16. Final Goodbye

I wake up slowly, stretching, a look around, everyone is still asleep. I feel like I'm forgetting something...the baby! I jump up and dash out of the room in search of the others, their all still curled up together in the ball room, with they baby in the center. She looks...different...as I slink closer I finally notice it: she's human now...what? I pick he up slowly, so she doesn't wake, the once skeletal body is now engulfed in flesh and instead of the flame like hair form before, she now has the same (hair color) hair as me with a little ocean blue streak in it.

How in the what did this happen?!

"Y/n? What's going on?" Chess calls from behind me, from the sound multiple foot steps, I can tell he's not alone. Instead of answering his question, I slowly turn around, holding the child in front of me. They barley glance at her before their already drawing weapons and preparing magic on the still sleeping bunch.

I flail one of my hands in the air to stop them, using the other one to keep a firm grip on the baby, they pause.

"I don't want any weapons drawn unless I say so!" I whisper yell, they hesitate.

"But-"

"No! You said you'd try to trust them and that means no unprovoked violence!...please...for me..." with the help of my best puppy dog face, they cave, putting away their weapons...for now at least.

"Fine...but if they try anything-" Geno starts, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll tear them all to spreads, just know I probably will give all of you the silent treatment afterwards." I warn, turning the tables. I don't turn back around to face the probably now wake group until the others have completely backed off. I turn slowly so I don't startle them, once I make my way fully around, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous. All of them have taken a battle stance, ready to attack anything that provokes them.

"Something happened to the baby..." I say slowly, gradually making my way to the ground so I look less threatening. That seems to help them relax, I pat the area around me, they get the hint and take a seat surrounding me. My heart beat calms just a little.

"What do you mean?" Killer asked, looking the most concerned out of the whole bunch. I think he has a soft spot for babies, he'd make a good mom. I turn the sleeping infant in my arms so they can see her, there was a small collective gasp throughout the circle. We probably looked ridiculous to my lovers, a gaggle of 'evil' skeletons sitting cross legged on the ground, all staring at a baby, all to avoid conflict.

I have to fight to keep a straight face just thinking about it.

"When I retrieved her this morning, she had been like this, do any of you maybe know why?"

"She had been a skeleton last time I saw her." Dust mutters, the others agreeing with Dust. If they hadn't seen her...become human...it must have happened while they were sleeping. But how and why?

"Okay, thanks anyway, I just thought I'd ask before I head back home." They tried not to look disappointed, but I could tell my departure was breaking their souls. I sighed and stood up, the others standing up with me.

"I'm going to miss you guys..." I whine, I give each of them a hug, starting with killer.

"Will you visit?" He asks through obvious tears that he was trying to hide.

"Of course I will, she needs to know who her awesome uncle's are after all." That helped put a smile on his face. Next was Dust, I pull him into another hug, making sure one arm stays around the baby.

"Don't be a stranger, alright?" He says under his breath, nearly making me laugh at the purple blush across his face.

"No way! Not with such softies like you guys!" He grunts and throws his hood on over his eyes, I step over to Nightmare. Who immediately, but carefully, wraps me in his goopy tentacles to avoid hurting the baby. I hug back the best I can.

"Watch over my brother, will ya?" He whispers, so the others can't over hear him. I simply smile and nod.

"You two are close, I can tell, and I will do everything in my power to protect him." I promise, making nightmare smile and chuckle.

"My bro picked a good one." I groan and shimmy out of Nightmares grip and stand in front of Error, I try to bring him into a hug, but I step back when I see him flinch.

" **SoRrY, nOt To BiG oN pHySiCaL cOnTaCt...BuT...hErE**." be shoves an object in my hands and quickly retracts his own. Upon closer observation, I notice it's a bracelet, woven intricately with the same electric blue cables that nearly ended my life. But now when I look at them, I'm no longer reminded of their violence. But of their compassion and love, their willingness to be loved, when they thought they were too broken, too far gone.

Just like I did before my lovers came into my life, and I into theirs. I carefully slip the bracelet onto my wrist and hug it to my chest.

"Thank you Error.." I sniff and wipe a few stray tears from my face.

"Its beautiful..." he simply nods and avoids my loving gaze as his yellow blush fades into his face.

" **dOn'T mEnTiOn It, BuT yOu MiGhT wAnT tO gEt ThEm, ThEy LoOk LiKe ThEiR aBoUt To ExPlOdE.** " He says, casually gesturing in the direction of the six that I put in, dare I say, 'time out'. I thank them all one last time before gathering up the figity skeletons to prepare to travel back home.

"Are we ready to go?"

"YES." They all respond, making me laugh silently at their eagerness to leave. But I couldn't ignore the sorrow I felt in my soul as I walk toward the conjured portal, ready to lead me home. So I let everyone walk through first, giving me just a few extra much needed seconds with my new found family. I turn back to see that they have all disappeared...except Error...I send him one final wave, holding the promise to return, to love, to never forget.

And with my final silent goodbye said, I turn and face the blinding white light of the portal, ready to face this uncertain future, not with LOVE, but with something more...trust? appreciation? Certainty? I don't know, but it makes my soul pulse with strength I never knew I had. I take a deep breath, and walk though.

 **Quick note: I literally wrote this at 2am so sorry about quality, I tried. But I have to high school in a few hours, so I'm trying to get this in before then. Ill do my best to improve during the next chapter.**

 **Also, should I make a sequel? I was thinking about it, but I'm not sure...kay thx bye.**


End file.
